Un Royaume vide et cœur prit
by alyze.dalbin
Summary: SPOILER ! Après que Thor est décider de sans aller et que Loki a prit la place de leur Père dans le Royaume . Loki réalise le manque de son frère et Thor n'arrive pas a faire le deuil de Loki qu'il croit mort et dans cette nouvelle vie d'humain et de roi les sentiment se dévoile enfin . Un Thor dévaster et un Loki désemparer . Que se passera t-il a leur retrouvailles ? Thorki :)


_Un Royaume vide et cœur prit _

Bonjour je suis nouvelle sur le site et c'est ma première histoire j'ai eu du mal a l'afficher de peur qu'elle ne plaise pas j'espère que vous serez indulgent, merci de votre compréhension désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe je n'est pas prit de bêta ( et désoler il y a certaine faute du a ma dyslexie ) si vous en repérer faite moi les remarquer vous pouvait me partager vos avis qu'il soit négatif ou positif tout est bon a prendre merci d'avance

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient bien sur .

Slash entre deux homme, donc ouste les homophobe :)

Se situe au moment ou Loki se dévoile après avoir pris l'apparence du roi son père .

Résumer: SPOILER ! Après que Thor est décider de sans aller et que Loki a prit la place de leur Père dans le Royaume . Loki réalise le manque de son frère et Thor n'arrive pas a faire le deuil de Loki qu'il croit mort et dans cette nouvelle vie d'humain et de roi les sentiment se dévoile enfin . Un Thor dévaster et un Loki désemparer . Que se passera t-il a leur retrouvailles ?

_Un Royaume vide et cœur prit _

Le trône était enfin a lui ! Thor le croyais mort et heureux de pouvoir rejoindre Jane et les humains . Loki pensait déjà a la suite de son règne et à la mort de son faux frère il y serait obliger quand celui ci apprendra qui a pris la succession de son père enfin si un jours celui ci l'apprend . Thor ne s'intéresserait plus au royaume maintenant qu'il avait pu rejoindre son aimée . Du moins c'est se que Loki imaginait . Son faux frère était bien plus a ces yeux mais il ne voulais pas se l'avouer

Thor arrivant au portail interpella Heimdall, celui ci était face au ciel qui se dévoilait à lui, il lui demanda de l'envoyer sur terre là ou il pourrait rejoindre enfin sa bien aimée, Heimdall le remercia de tout se qu'il avait fais pour Asgard et qu'il garderait toujours un œil sur lui . Thor savait qu'il reviendrait mais il dit c'est adieu au gardien qui voyait tout . Il quitta enfin Asgard mais avec un pincement au cœur pour son père qui lui manquerait et son frère aussi … Oui son frère qu'il croyait mort, il était heureux de pouvoir rejoindre enfin Jane mais Loki était partit il ne pouvait le croire .

Il arriva sur terre, il était attendu par Jane et Darcy .

Il appela les gardes d'Asgard et leur ordonna de capturer Sif et toute sa clique, se qui fut fait en peut de temps . Il se réjouissait déjà a l'idée d'enfermer ces ignobles asgardiens qui ne valaient rien aux idées puérile qu'y l'avait tellement critiquer . Quand ils arrivèrent devant lui Sif fut pris d'un élan de colère et essaya d'attraper Loki elle fut arrêtée par un garde .

« Qu'a tu fais de notre roi ?

- Ton roi est devant toi et je vous enferme tous pour votre ignorance et votre arrogance je vous condamne a regarder mon règne et a regretter se que vous êtes . Rétorqua Loki avec fierté

- Tu n'est pas mon roi . Thor nous vengera !

- Thor est loin il profite de sa sale petite humaine insignifiante je lui est autorisé de la rejoindre sous la forme de notre père cet idiot d'asgardiens qui a voulut se mettre au même rang que vous il y a cru ! Et il est partit loin !

- Tu n'est qu'un psychopathe narcissique . Tu as toujours détesté son humaine tu as toujours voulu Thor pour toi et tu le laisse partir .

- Faux ! Tais toi . Enfermez – les! »

Au ordre du nouveau roi ils fut emprisonnés dans les seules prisons qui restaient encore debouts de la bataille . Il préparait une présentation au peuple de leur nouveau King .

Thor pris ses habitudes dans le monde des humains il commençait à enfin s'adapter au rythme de la vie et vivre pleinement sa vie amoureuse avec Jane, des fois dérangée par Darcy et c'est multiples questions et autres trifouillages scientifique . Mais malgré les plaisirs humains et charnelle que lui procurait Jane une chose en lui restait incomplète il ne savait pas d'où venait ce mal . Sa force lui manquait, la nourriture et les boisons du monde humain ne lui donnaient pas envie . Il ne pouvait pas être malade lui asgardien . Il ne savait pas par quel mal il était dévoré

« Thor, tu n'est pas avec nous qui y a t-il ?

- Je ne comprend pas Jane, serait ce se monde qui m'affaibli ?

- Non je ne crois pas , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ne me vas, je me sens faible et lassé de tout .

- Sa c'est une D.E.P.R.E.S.S.I.O.N monsieur Thor, une dépression. Cria Darcy dans une pièce voisine du salon

- Dépression je ne connais pas .

La tête de Darcy apparue : - Ton pays ton manque ou je ne sais pas peut être la mort de …

- Loki … coupa Thor en pleine phrase .

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé » Répliqua Jane

Tout les asgardiens survivants étaient sous le balcon du bâtiment royal qui avait perdu de sa beauté pendant la bataille . Tous regardaient le balcon avec stupéfaction quand ils virent Loki . Il portait son casque qui lui donnais une certaine hauteur et son drapé vert qui accentuait son teint pâle et qui était coordonné avec ces yeux bleu vert . Il se présentait à son nouveau peuple comme un dictateur il révélait de sombres présages pour Asgard et ces habitants . Après sa fulgurante intervention il rentra dans la salle principal ou le trône tenait toujours malgré les nombreux tirs et le passage d'un vaisseau a travers celui ci . Il décida de partir à la recherche d'une pièce meilleure que celle qu'il s'était attribué comme chambre . En passant devant de nombreuses portes et passant dans de nombreux couloirs il s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles, entièrement faite de bronze et d'or elle était plus haute que les autres portes du couloir ou il se trouvait . Il savait a qui appartenait cette chambre mais il ne pouvait y rentrer, une certaine douleur l'en empêchait. Même si il savait que Thor ne reviendrait pas ou seulement pour le confronter il ne voulait pas utiliser cette chambre en espérant revoir Thor . Il ne voulais toujours pas se l'avouer mais il voulait revoir son « frère » .

Thor était couché dans le lit avec Jane qui s'était allongée sur son torse . Les draps lui collaient au dos la transpiration coulais de sa nuque jusqu'au au creux de ses reins , il se sentait oppressé, la chambre était trop chaude pour lui, la pièce trop petite et Jane trop prés . Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il devait sortir de la pièce . Il déplaçait Jane le plus doucement possible et il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans le salon . L'appartement lui paraissait trop petit, il décida de prendre la première veste qui passa sous sa main et s'en alla d'en la nuit . Thor marcha longtemps et pensait qu'il devrait peut être retourné voir se qui se passer a Asgard mais c'était encore trop tôt pour lui . Il savait a présent grâce a son aimée et Darcy que le mal qui le dévoré était Loki il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire son deuil . Il ne pouvait pas croire que celui ci était mort, depuis petit Loki était toujours a ses coter tant pour l'aidait que pour lui faire du mal, d'ailleurs ces plans, ces idées malsaine et son envie de règne et de vengeance manquaient a Thor a présent de qui va t-il devoir s'occupait, surveillait et raisonner . Personne, son frère et même bien plus lui manquait sentimentalement mais physiquement aussi ne plus l'avoir à coter de lui et ne plus le serrait dans ses bras de la façon la plus tendre qu'il pouvait donner en tant que frère lui manquait, l'odeur de Loki et ces grands yeux sérieux, tout lui manquait de celui ci . Son frère … Frère mot bien trop faible pour qualifier se qu'il ressentait . Il regarda le ciel et se mit à criait en plein milieu d'un parc : « Pourquoi ? Heimdall toi qui sais tout et vois tout pourquoi lui ! » seule la nuit et les étoiles lui répondirent .

Loki entendait comme un cri dans sa tête un cri de douleur il ne savait qu'était se cri il pensa immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait sagir que de Sif et de ces complaintes . Il arrivait enfin après de nombreuses minutes à rester devant la porte de la chambre de Thor trouvait une pièce digne de portait le nom de chambre, il était tard et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, les cris ne cessaient pas . Il décida qu'il devait se reposer, il enleva son casque, sa cape et toute sa tenue extravagante gardant juste son pantalon il se dirigea vers un des balcon . Les étoiles illuminaient son torse blanc et ses muscle fin étaient dessinés comme des fioritures . Il se sentait si petit dans cette immensité, personnes ne l'avaient considéré un minimum même pas Thor . Thor … Maintenant que celui ci était partit il ne savait plus si vraiment le royaume en valait la peine, il pourra insuffler toute la douleur et l'horreur de son esprit torturait dans la ville rien ne pourra plus jamais l'illuminait et le rendre vivant celui qui le faisait si bien était désormais loin . Loki tomba sur ces genoux il regardait le ciel étoiler et il cria de toute ses forces en espérant que là bas sur terre Thor penserait a lui .

Thor ne pouvait plus respirer le monde tout entier lui paraissait trop petit, ses vêtements lui collait à la peau et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal il percevait de la haut un cri perçant et il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas . Il devait a tout pris retourné là bas . Il se levait et commença a courir pour retourner à l'appartement de Jane, quand il fut arrivait le soleil commençait a se lever et on pouvait voir les premières lueurs du jour . Il rentra comme une trombe dans la petite pièce qui était le salon . Jane le regardait avec horreur elle avait les traits tirés et l'air paniqué elle tenait dans sa main un café .

« Thor où était-tu ? Cria t-elle affolée

- Dehors j'ai du prendre l'air . Répondit Thor calmement

- Tu ma fais peur j'ai cru que tu étais … Partis . Dit Jane en le regardant le sol

- Jane je dois retourner a Asgard . Ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais .

- Non Thor tu est venu ici pourquoi maintenant repartir, je t'en pris ne part pas, tu ne reviendra pas .

- Je te promet que si mais si mon peuple et en danger ! Je ne peux pas le laisser .

- Tu n'est plus leur héros je t'en supplie !

- Jane regarde moi, les yeux de Jane se soulevèrent vers le regard intense du grand blond, je reviendrais . »

Il prit son marteau sa tenu d'asgardien réapparut sur son corps comme si celle ci était une deuxième peau . Il sortit dehors prit un grand souffle, embrassa Jane . Se baisé avait un goût d'adieu et Jane le savait . Thor regarda le ciel et ordonna a Heimdall de le ramener et le faisceau lumineux l'emporta a Asgard .

Loki se révéla en sursaut dans les draps de soie, il transpirait et son corps mince était enroulé dans les couvertures du lit . Quelqu'un était arrivé il le sentait au plus profond de lui . Loki appela des gardes et leur ordonna d'aller voir si il avait du mouvement au portail et de lui amenaient Heimdall .

Thor arrivait face à Heimdall celui ci lui sourit et s'avança vers lui . Thor se sentait mieux sur sa planète, dans sa ville, il se sentait comme revivre mais quelque chose le faisait se sentir mal . Une douleur dans la poitrine il sut se que c'était quand il regarda le royaume il savait que là bas il ne retrouverait pas son frère . Il commençait à s'avancer vers le pont quand tout d'un coup des gardes asgardiens arrivèrent en masse . Heimdall n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Thor du nouveau roi qui dirigeais le royaume, Thor et lui fut emmenaient vers le royaume . Thor criait qu'on le relâche qu'il était le fils d'Odin et qu'il devait être considérait comme tel . L'un des gardes lui apprit que le nouveau roi en avait que faire qu'il soit le fils d'Odin ou autre . Le nouveau roi, Thor ne savait plus quoi dire il était perdu, un nouveau roi mais qui est-ce et où était donc son père .

Loki attendait dans la salle du trône, il c'était revêtu de sa tenue et il attendait avec impatience de savoir qui était rentré dans son royaume . Il savait au fond de lui qui il aurait voulu voir rentré dans son royaume, mais il savait que celui ci était bien loin .

Thor sentait la colère monter en lui il ne pouvait croire que le roi est put être détrôné, car pour sur il aurait était détrôner il n'aurait jamais abandonné sa place . Il rentra dans salle qui avait commencée a être rénovée il voyait depuis le début de l'allée une personne dans le trône de son père . Il ne pouvait le croire il crut reconnaître le casque de son frère, non sa ne pouvait être lui, non … Non il ne pouvait y croire plus il avançait plus il savait que c'était lui, deux sentiments le partagé le contentement de le retrouvait en vie et la colère, il lui en voulais de lui avoir fait croire a sa mort .

« Loki ! » . cria t-il d'une voix grave et haineuse, la colère prit le dessus .

Loki vit dans l'allée le groupe de gardes faire venir Heimdall et un grand homme blond … Un grand homme blond, non ce n'était pas lui il le savait, il se dit que son esprit lui jouait des tours il croyait le voir mais se n'était du qu'a un manque de sommeil ou autre . Les gardes se rapprochaient de plus en plus et il aperçut dans la main de cet homme le marteau de son frère, non sa ne pouvait être son marteau, Loki fut prit de panique . Il savait se qu'il allait suivre cette confrontation tant redoutait « Thor … murmura t-il entre ces dents . »

Le cri de celui ci lui parvenu il reconnaissait cette voix . Cette voix qu'il rêvait de réentendre un jour .

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un face a l'autre . Les yeux de Thor commençait à se brouiller il ne voyait qu'une grande silhouette fine et blanche comme la lune . Il n'y croyait pas, Loki était vivant il ne pouvait pas y croire . Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il ne pouvait pleurer il était un grand combattant asgardien, il ne pouvait pleurer, mais le bien que lui procurait la vu de Loki et la douleur dans sa poitrine qui s'envola ne pouvait que le faire pleurer . Il savait qu'il devrait recevoir des explications et empêcher Loki de mettre a bien se qu'il contait faire a son royaume et peut être même le punir, il ne savait pas encore se que Loki avait préparé ou fait . Mais pour l'instant tout se qu'il vit c'est son frère qui le regardait avec de grands yeux et le corps raide comme si il était prêt a se battre . Loki vit son frère face a lui, il prit peur quand celui s'approchait de lui il savait que Thor pourrait le tuer sur le coup et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de réagir . Thor était revenu . Il se tenait prêt mais il vit une larme sur la joue de son frère, il voulut approcher et l'essuyer mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire . Il renvoya les gardes et Heimdall et se retrouva seule avec Thor

« Frère, comment est-ce possible que tu sois encore parmi les nôtres je tes cru mort !

- Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne suis pas un idiot .

- Tu n'as jamais voulu sincèrement m'aider tout se qui t'intéresser était le règne de se royaume tu est inhumain Loki . S'écria Thor remplit de colère . Mais alors où est père quand a tu prit sa place je les vu avant de partir .

- Croit tu vraiment que cet homme que tu as vu était bien le roi, ton père ? Répliqua Loki un sourire sarcastique au coin de la bouche .

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'est qu'une créature du mal et de l'horreur où est nôtre père il n'est pas que le mien il est le tien aussi . Tu n'est vraiment que mal et douleur Loki ! » cria de haine Thor .

Loki faillit tomber sous le coup de la douleur des mots de Thor il n'était qu'un monstre pour son frère . Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'était qu'un monstre … Un monstre il ne pouvait le supportait de la bouche de Thor de celui qu'il aimait plus qu'un frère, qu'il aimait de la manière la plus passionnelle .

« Je ne suis qu'un monstre, je le sais je suis bouffer de l'intérieur regarde toi le fils parfais, l'homme parfait, celui de la situation ! Thor m'a tu regarder au moins une fois, regarde moi, regarde moi . Jamais on ne ma apporter de l'attention, je ne suis qu'une pourriture pour qui on sais prit de pitiez, qui était destiné a la mort et la souffrance ! Je suis la mort, je suis le désastre, l'horreur, la douleur, la peur . Ton regard remplie de haine me ronge et je préféré mourir de suite que de vivre et diriger un royaume pour le quel ou la seule personne qui comptait et partit et qui me trouve monstrueux , je ne suis rien Thor rien ! Loki crié plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et des larmes coulait comme deux cascades d'eau pure . Il ne pouvait plus rien dire .

- Loki … Non Loki tu n'est pas rien . Dans tous se royaume bien une personne te regardait et te regarde toujours avec attention . C'est bien moi, Loki tu est celui qui agrandit mon monde tu est celui qui quand c'est espace sont trop confinés pour moi me les rende plus grand . Il s'approchait de Loki . Tu n'est pas un monstre la douleur, l'horreur et la souffrance que tu inflige sont celle que tu supporte . Je me suis emporté et je regrette . Il posa ces mains sur le casque a cornes de Loki et lui retira doucement . Tu na pas besoin de ceci pour avoir de la hauteur de la grandeur . Loki pourquoi mas tu fais partir si je te tenais tant a cœur ?

- Je ne le savais pas, le royaume me paraissait tellement important alors que ce qui était important c'était qui si trouvais a l'intérieur . Celui qui me rendait grand dans cette immensité . Il pleurait moins mais quelque larmes coulais toujours .

Thor le regardait toujours, les yeux de Loki était aussi doux que le paradis et aussi dure que l'enfer, le teint pâle de celui refaisait sortir ces cheveux noir couleur corbeau, plus il le regardait plus cette homme qui lui avait toujours apparut fragile devenait quelqu'un de fort, il ne pouvait plus laissait échapper cette beauté de la nature il le savait il devait le secourir de ces sombre pensée il devait le récupérer et le sauver .

Loki regardait les yeux bleu de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé il savait qu'après avoir tout règlé et même peut être enfermait Thor sans irait rejoindre l'autre monde . Il devait faire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait plus bougeait la proximité de Thor le déstabilisais .

Thor appuya sa main sur le torse de Loki : - Ton cœur sera toujours pure pour moi .

Thor remontât le long de la nuque et toucha les joues mouillées de Loki : - Tes larmes seront toujours aussi pure pour moi .

Il continua sa route en descendant sur la bouche de Loki, sa bouche était douce est ces yeux bleu vert se perdait dans se bleu de Thor . Thor le poussa jusqu'à un pilier qui se tenait non loin de là et lui dit : - Mon amour serra toujours aussi réel et passionnée pour toi .

Il s'approcha de Loki et l'embrassa, Loki fut d'abord surpris et ne répondit pas de suite a celui ci puis il se lança, un baiser intense, les mains de Thor s'agrippèrent a la nuque de Loki et celui ci passait ses mains dans le chevelure du beau blond, le baiser s'approfondit et devient de plus en plus intense . La respiration de Loki commençait a lui manquer il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermer automatiquement et vit le regard remplit d'envie de Thor, il savait que cette fois si il ne le perdrait pas . Les deux hommes commencèrent a manquaient d'air et a contre cœur il dure se séparer . Leur deux front restèrent en contacte et ils se regardèrent

« Thor je me sacrifierais pour toi . J'oublierais se royaume je changerais . Aime moi pour toujours je t'en supplie .

- Ne me supplie pas je t'aime et cela n'est plus discutable mon cœur et mon corps sont a toi .

- Je t'... Loki n'arrivait pas a le prononcer

- Je sais qu'il t'ai difficile de le dire et tu n'est pas obligé je le sais maintenant .

- Je t'aime … »

Un autre baiser suivit il était passionner et le plus remplit d'amour qu'il pouvait exister sur terre et a Asgard .

Fini ceci est un one shoot mais la fin reste ambiguë si vous en voulaient plus je peut continuer sa serait avec le plus grand plaisir :)


End file.
